wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Clay
Clay is a Mudwing and a Dragonet of the prophecy. He is the main character in The Dragonet Prophecy, the first book in the series. History Clay was brought to the cave by a Mudwing named Asha, who was a member of the Talons of Peace. He was the son of Cattail, who sold him for two cows to the Talons of Peace. However, Asha died shortly after bringing him due to the injuries she sustained. Clay grew up with his companions, Tsunami (a Seawing),Glory (a Rainwing), Sunny (a Sandwing), and Starflight (a Nightwing) under the mountains in a cave near the Sky Kingdom. They were cared for by Kestrel, Dune, and Webs, members of the Talons of Peace, and when they were old enough, they were supposed to leave the caves and fulfill the prophecy. However, they all possessed a desire to escape their confined existence (except Sunny), a desire that turned into a necessity. That day, the teller of the prophecy visited the cave. The Nightwing Morrowseer decreed that Glory was an unworthy substitute for the deceased Skywing mentioned in the prophecy and ordered that she be disposed of. Tsunami was chained up as part of a plot to kill Glory, as she was the only one who could stop Kestrel. Knowing that Glory would be killed, Clay led the others out in a daring escape. He managed to get a ways down the river, but he was then hit with a substance that started to dissolve his scales. He was rescued from this fate by Tsunami, who succeed in escaping. The two made their way outside, at which he had to save Tsunami from falling due to a dislocated wing, which he subsequently fixed. He was happy and fascinated by mud and Scavengers, surprising Tsunami. The duo then encountered Queen Scarlet, who insisted they return t o her kingdom after answering some questions wrong. They escaped by impaling her tail into the ground. They managed to free their friends shortly afterward, but than were captured by the Skywing queen, Scarlet. Queen Scarlet pitted dragons against each other in gladiatorial style battles, and if they won enough, she would pit them against her champion Peril, who was invulnerable because of having too much fire (see Skywings). ''The friendly Clay made friends with Peril, who was attracted to him because he was resistant to her fire, despite the fact he did not know this. Clay volunteered to stand in for Starflight after learning he was next to fight. He was pitted against Fjord of the Icewing's, who managed to pin him down. However, a corrosive venom dissolved his face, making him victorious. Later on, he decided to hide Peril during the trial of Kestrel in exchange for knowledge of Sunny's location. After the trial, Peril did not talk with him, and he started to get the prisoners to sing with a wire Peril accidentally burned through. He, Starflight, and Tsunami were taken to her room, which Peril helped them escape with. With the help of Peril, Clay and his friends tried to escape, only to be betrayed. During this, he learned that his scales were impervious to fire. The next day, Scarlet's hatching day, the three were taken to the balcony of the queens, on which Burn was seated on. He helplessly watched as Starflight and Tsunami were forced to fight a mad Seawing, Scavangers, and Icewings. After Starflight was rescued, he was pitted against Peril. He surprised her with his ability to fight back, and quickly pinned her, but wouldn't kill her. At that moment, Glory spat acid at Scarlet, the same that melted Fjord. They were then able to escape with Peril's help, and succeeded in rescuing Kestrel in the process, whom Clay and Sunny were the only supporters. They finally managed to escape, and then traveled to the Mud Kingdom to try and find Clay's parents. Clay was disappointed to find that his mother didn't care about him (see ''Mudwings) but he found the sib group of his brothers and sisters that he would have belonged with had he not been taken by the Talons of Peace. Finally at peace with himself, Clay leaves with his friends in the search for Tsunami's parents. Personality Clay, because he was a "bigwings," is very protective and caring towards his group of friends that he was raised with. When another of his group is attacked, he would lash out to protect them. He was not afraid to use his large size and formidable strength to defend his "family" and would protect them at all costs. He also is friendly towards other dragons, a quality of which helped him befriend Peril. He felt clumsy about himself, and didn't want or think he was worthy of being a dragonet of the prophecy. He was also slow sometimes at planning, a skill he didn't like to think about. He was slightly crushed to learn about Mudwings, but ended up making peace with himself by talking to his siblings. Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is Clay's somewhat best friend. She found and cured him when Clay got drenched in the white ooze and his scales were burning with pain, while he tried to find an escape route for the dragonets. She calls Clay a handsome idiot and gives him a hint that Peril likes him (although it goes right over his head). Later, Tsunami stabbed Queen Scarlet's tail to help her and Clay fly away from the Skywing. Throughout the book, Tsunami shows signs of maybe liking Clay, because she was jealous of Peril and Glory, though in the second book she seems to have a growing affection for Riptide, another Seawing. Sunny Sunny is like a little sister to Clay, and he treats her like one. When Clay decides to travel down the river, Sunny says "Don't you dare die!". Clay also wanted to go save Sunny when she was trapped in a cage in the Skywing kingdom. She also doesn't have the poisonous tail that the Sandwings have. Glory Clay seems to have a crush on Glory. He refers to her as beautiful once in the book, and feels bad about thinking that Glory was actually knocked out when she was displayed as "artwork". When Glory comes into view after Kestrel said she's going to kill her, Clay twines his tail with hers. When Glory goes missing, Clay is very worried. Peril Clay befriended Peril while trapped in the Skywing Arena by Queen Scarlet. They become good friends, and Peril develops feelings for him because he was the only dragon that talked to her (besides Queen Scarlet). After Clay fights Fjord, Peril brings hot mud to treat his scratches. He soon finds out that Scarlet ordered Peril not to talk to him, but she does anyway. Peril seemed jealous of the other dragonets, because she wanted Clay to herself. When Peril helps the dragonets escape (but later betrays them) Clay touches her and figures out he's immune to her heat. This helps when he fights Peril against his will in the arena, leaving Peril to admit she wanted to save him after Kestrel and for him to like her more than the other dragonets. She says she does not want to kill him, and Clay says she has to. Clay and Peril's fight ends after Queen Scarlet is sprayed by Glory's poison, and they escape. Glory says Peril might be the missing Skywing; but that is proved false. Peril leaves, hoping she would meet Clay and the dragonets again. Kestrel Kestrel was Clay's teacher. She was described to be strict and harsh, but when Kestrel is left in the Skywing kingdom Clay remembers how loyal Kestrel was and the look on her face when she saw Peril, and saves her. When the news gets to Clay that Kestrel was killed, he was described as being very upset. Kestrel was murdered by Morrowseer, the Nightwing that issued the dragonet prophecy. Gallery Mudwings.png Wings of fire.jpg Mudwing.png chibi_clay__by_chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Clay the Mudwing 2.jpg clay_smiling_by_dracaine-d5nxulc.jpg peril_and_clay_by_silver_storm_dragon-d5f0tur.png 180px-Clay_drawing.JPG Teh dragonets.jpg|The dragonets of destiny. Clay is the one in the middle. Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Mudwings Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:BigWings Category:DS Characters